A troca de Bebês
by KikKet
Summary: Acidentalmente, ocorre uma troca de bebês em uma maternidade, na frança, aparentemente ninguém viu o ocorrido e nem sequer suspeitam, Ou pelo menos é o que parece... Quando ela perde seus supostos "pais", é obrigada a morar com seus tios em Londres, Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy, sendo obrigada a conviver com um loiro irritante... REESCRITA CAP 4
1. A troca

_**AVISO:** Bom eu não estava satisfeita com o rumo que a história estava tomando, afinal eu tive essa ideia há muito tempo atrás, só que os capitulos que um ano antes me agradavam eu estava começando a achar uma merda, não era bem aquilo que eu queria pra fic, então estou reescrevendo. Obrigada pela paciência. Também passei a chamar ela de Ginny porque eu prefiro._

**Capitulo 1- O princípio **

Mary e Bernard Malfoy sempre sonharam em ter um filho para herdar sua fortuna, imóveis e, como eles sempre gostavam de se gabar e orgulhar, sua refinada educação, acompanhados de olhos azuis e ao mesmo tempo acinzentados, cabelos platinados, que todo o Malfoy tinha, ou ao menos deveria ter... Só havia um probleminha, eles tinham dificuldades de ter filhos, sempre acabava em um aborto, ou algo assim, mesmo com as inúmeras poções que tomavam pra tentar prevenir de acontecer tal coisa novamente.

Foi apenas na quinta tentativa de gravidez que finalmente tiveram certeza que sua amada herdeira nasceria, Mary já estava com os noves meses completos, sem sinais de abortos, porém a felicidade dura pouco, o medi bruxo deu lhes a noticia que a criança, nasceria, porém ia ter uma doença muito grave e que nunca poderia deixar de tomar os remédios, nunca seria normal, apenas um descuido faria ela morrer rapidamente, portanto assim que acabasse o trabalho de parto iriam ter que começar o tratamento, havendo mesmo assim a possibilidade da criança não reagir, caso acontecesse a dita cuja morreria instantaneamente.

Era uma noite chuvosa quando a pequena herdeira Malfoy decidiu que viria ao mundo, a Sra. Malfoy foi levada imediatamente para o hospital francês, bruxo claro, obviamente eles não iriam a um lugar infestado de sangues ruins, por Merlin, eles eram os Malfoys. O parto foi difícil, e não o único, naquela noite o hospital estava abarrotado de pacientes dando a luz, portanto a enfermeira simplesmente não se deu conta, quando ela acidentalmente trocou dois bebês, no momento de coloca-los no berçário, como estava muito atarefada e não tendo ninguém na sala no momento, nem se deu conta que a herdeira dos Malfoy estava no berço pertencente a outra menina, filha de uma família conhecida no mundo bruxo, os traidores de sangue, amantes de trouxas, os Weasleys, naquele momento uma Weasley se tornava herdeira da fortuna, imóveis, típica educação e frieza de seus "pais" ou pelo menos quem todos achavam que eram seus pais, Os Malfoys.

Molly estava na França com Arthur, em uma comemoração, ambos esbanjavam felicidade, por ter uma filha mulher a caminho, seria a caçula da família, que tinha perfeita saúde, segundo os médicos bruxos, ela tinha acabado de completar o oitavo mês, quando durante aquela viagem a filha resolveu dar o ar das graças. Correram para o hospital francês, o parto correu bem, e a filha foi direto para o berçário, enquanto a mãe e o pai descansavam.

Algumas horas mais tarde, um médico entrou sério e vacilante, parecia triste, na sala onde eles se encontravam. Molly estava tão contente que não percebeu o clima tenso que pairava no ambiente, pensava que finalmente ela poderia ver a filha. Quando o Médico disse:

\- Eu sinto muito, mas terá que ser forte quanto a essa noticia senhora, mas sua filha tinha uma doença grave, que tinha que ser tratada assim que ela nasceu do contrário...Infelizmente a senhora não nos avisou de tal ocorrência, não constava nenhum problema com o bebê em sua ficha, eu queria apenas saber por que não nos avisou, para que pudéssemos tomar as devidas providencias e precauções?!

\- Deve haver algum engano doutor, meus médicos garantiram que minha filha tinha perfeita saúde! Não pode ser!- As lagrimas já escorriam pelos olhos da mulher, inconsolável com a morte da tão querida filha caçula, ninguém tinha avisado a ela de tal doença, ela chorava, soluçando desesperadamente, com o marido tentando ampara-la, porém nada mais poderia ser feito, a filha já tinha partido para um mundo melhor, pelo menos era o que Molly e Arthur Weasley gostavam de pensar, junto de seus outros filhos que tinham adorado a ideia de uma irmãzinha para a família, pena que haviam a perdido.

\- Eu não sei o que houve, mas sua filha tem a saúde perfeita Sra. Malfoy, antes de medicarmos ela, pudemos constatar facilmente que ela é saudável, perfeita e linda, gostaria de vê- lá? – Disse Prestey o Médico

\- É claro que sim, seu paspalho, é obvio que estamos ansiosos para a ver, ou você me trás ela em cinco minutos, ou eu juro que fecho essa espelunca que vocês chamam de hospital, estou farto de esperar!- Disse o Sr. Malfoy, com sua típica frieza e arrogância, mesmo estando feliz com a saúde da filha, estava mais que ansioso para ter logo sua herdeira, já tinha considerado pular a cerca para conseguir uma, já que sua mulher não dava conta do recado, por Deus, quatro abortos, e essa criança quase nasceu sem saúde! Ele só queria um herdeiro...

O médico trazia nos braços uma menina risonha, dava pra ver despontar alguns cabelos ruivos, era notável os belos olhos verdes, como esmeralda, vinha rindo e feliz encarando a Sra. Malfoy, naquele momento Bernard praguejou sua gerações mais antigas, que tinham se envolvido com ruivas de olhos verdes, na verdade apenas um homem de sua família tinha feito tal proeza e loucura de não se casar com uma loira de olhos azuis, agora, parece que o idiota de seu parente muito distante acabou o prejudicando, uma Malfoy ruiva, dos olhos verdes e sorridente, " Eu realmente espero que pelo menos a frieza e educação essa menina possa ter". Já a senhora Malfoy só podia repara em como a filha era maravilhosa, parecia um anjo, um bebê que haveria de ser uma mulher estonteante, uma francesa de arrasar corações.

**Alguns anos depois...**

A Ruiva gargalhava na roda de amigos dela, afinal não era todo dia que ela via Blis perder uma aposta, mesmo essa que ela tinha certeza que ganharia. Era óbvio demais que Ginny conseguiria o garoto, por Merlin ela era linda e o mais importante uma Malfoy, sempre conseguia o que queria.

\- Blis, coração, você simplesmente vai ter que pegar aquele sangue ruim, eu disse que conseguiria o Daniel.

\- Shiuuuu, cala a boca sua insuportável, alguém pode te ouvir, assim minha reputação vai pro lixo. – A Loira olhava de um lado pro outro, se fazendo de escandalizado e preocupada de alguém ter ouvido a melhor amiga, como se ela realmente ligasse pra isso.

Blis era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, elas eram amigas desde o primeiro ano e ela era a única que Ginny confiava, era seu porto seguro naquela escola cheia de gente interesseira. As duas eram a dupla dinâmica do pedaço, eram tão unidas que alguns até confundiam nas com irmãs. Todo o colégio se prostrava pra aquelas duas, também, pudera, não existiria alguém no mundo mais bonita que elas, Blis com seus cabelos loiros dourados, com seus olhos azuis bem fortes, em contraste com sua pele tão pálida e seus cabelos dourados, o corpo de arrasar, com seios fartos, pernas torneadas, barriga lisinha e uma bunda de arrasar corações, já Ginny com seus cabelos ruivos, mas não era um ruivo laranja, nãooo era mais pro vinho e sua pele alva e perfeita, pra combinar com seus olhos verdes, com o corpo idêntico de sua melhor amiga, os garotos só faltavam babar e as meninas suspiravam de tanta inveja. Aquela escola era delas, as pessoas faziam o que elas queriam e quando queriam sem exceção. As duas ainda tinham outra amiga que se chamava Haley, mas ela era a parte, era como uma segunda opção para ambas, amavam Haley, mas não podiam esconder dela e nem de ninguém que sempre seria a dupla dinâmica e Haley sobrava.

O único possível "defeito" de Blis é que ela era pobre, mas pra Ginny isso não importava, estava bem longe de incomodar ela, só que ela nunca deixaria seu pai descobrir, ele sim se importava com essas coisas e muito, ele nunca aceitou Ginny realmente, não que ela se importasse também, ela nunca foi próxima dele, se limitavam a cumprimentos e almoços em família juntos.

Se fosse pelo seu pai ela seria amiga de alguém como Magie Marfy, aquela morena nojenta, ela só se preocupava com dinheiro, maquiagem e status, adorava humilhar os outros e competir com a ruiva em qualquer assunto, era sempre assim, desde sempre. Se ela tinha um namorado Magie tinha que conseguir um melhor, isso é isso depois de tentar roubar o próprio da ruiva, isso ia desde namorados até notas, popularidade, quadribol, a único detalhe é que a Magie estava nessa competição sozinha, porque a ruiva nem se esforçava e sempre conseguia ser melhor que ela em absolutamente tudo.

Foi assim por um longo tempo, Ginny ganhando de Magie, tendo brigas constantes com seu pai, sua mãe tentando amenizar a situação e ela pouco se lixando pro pai, curtia a vida como se não houvesse amanha, uma festa não era uma festa até Virginia e Blis chegarem, uma reunião entre os colegas da escola não era uma reunião interessante se não tivesse a presença das duas.

Até que Magie finalmente conseguiu o que queria, ela ganhou a ruiva, como? Ela descobriu que Blis era pobre e que tudo que ela usava, Virginia havia dado, desde a maquiagem até a calcinha. O que ela fez? Contou tudo pra Bernard que fez questão de ir pessoalmente dar um jeito no assunto, foi a briga mais séria que eles já haviam tido.

\- Virginia, sua INCONSEQUENTE! Como você vira amiga dessa pobretona?! Eu vou acabar com a sua vida e com as sua mordomias garota, você vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado todas essas vezes, essa foi a gota d'água depois de tudo que eu aguentei, sua saídas pra festa, suas bebedeiras, suas ressacas, os jornais mostrando como uma MALFOY só sabe se divertir e como ela mesmo é divertida, Malfoys NÃO são divertidos, pelo menos não nos jornais, os jornais os respeitam porque eles impõe respeito, são frios e sérios, agora mais essa pobretona pra completar o pacote, SE AFASTA DESSA MENINA ou eu não respondo por mim, criança!

\- Eu NUNCA vou me afastar de Blis, quer você queira ou não, eu não me importo se ela tem dinheiro ou deixou de ter, isso não diz nada sobre ela, não muda o quanto ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, alguém em quem eu possa confiar naquele ninho de cobras! NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER QUALQUER COSA OU EU QUE NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM!

\- PRIMEIRO BAIXA ESSE TOM PRA FALAR COMIGO, não pense que sou suas amiguinhas não, sou seu pai! Segundo, quer uma amiga perfeita? Ótimo você pode ter, sabe quem? Magie Marfy, ela sim é perfeita, ela vem de uma família pura e fina da França, não essa Blis que não tem nem onde cair morta. Aprenda Virginia, o mundo é feito por interesse, você tem que manter sua aparência perfeita e essa garotinha só deve andar com você pra subir na vida, você acha que ela liga sobre seu interior?! Ela liga pro seu sobrenome é isso que ela liga!

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica.

\- Perfeita? Nossa a Magie é tão perfeita paizinho, mais tão perfeita que só sabe falar de unhas e maquiagem.

\- Ela é que esta certa Virginia, uma mulher não tem que se preocupar com politica, economia ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja aparência. Acorda Virginia você pode até só ter 15 anos, mas vai precisar se casar um dia.

\- Ahhh eu vou me casar, pode ter certeza que eu vou! Só que com quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser e não adianta querer que eu me afaste da Blis, porque eu NUNCA vou fazer isso. – ela falava em um tom frio, bem característico dos Malfoy.

\- Querida filha, você não manda em você mesma e melhor você não manda nos outros, você não é ninguém , m, lembre se que o poderoso aqui sou eu e nunca se esqueça disso.

Houve muitos mais gritos e escândalos, mais de nada adiantou, quando Ginny voltou as aulas, em Janeiro, Blis não estava lá, ela já havia estranhado que a amiga não respondia suas cartas, mas ainda tinha uma ponta de esperança que ela só não podia responder ou os pais tinham deixado ela de castigo, qualquer coisa, mas não foi o que aconteceu, Blis simplesmente tinha sumido do mapa, não havia mais ninguém na casa dele e não tinha pistas pra onde ela tinha ido. Ginny gritou com o pai por semanas, exigindo saber onde estava a melhor amiga, mas o pai simplesmente ria falando que ela estava morta, quando Ginny falou que ia denunciar ele, ele simplesmente ria mais, gargalhava, afinal quem acreditaria em uma adolescente que adorava sair nos jornais em festas e com bebida na mão?!

**Seis meses depois...**

Ginny simplesmente não aguentava mais aquela merda de escola, sentia uma falta imensa de Blis, o pior é que ela nunca pode ir ao menos no enterro da melhor amiga, a culpa era toda dela, se tivesse escutado o seu pai nunca teria perdido a melhor amiga.

Nos primeiros meses da morte de Blis ela tinha se aproximado imensamente de Haley, ela não era Blis, mas pelo menos ela tentava animar a Ruiva que não via mais graça em nada, nem mesmo nas festa, uma festa não era uma festa sem a Blis.

Só que depois de um tempo seu pai não queria mais ela nem mesmo perto de Haley que apesar de ser rica não tinha pais bem vistos na sociedade Francesa, não deixando escolha pra ela quando ameaçou fazer o mesmo que tinha feito a Blis com Haley, Ginny simplesmente não podia deixar outra pessoa morrer pelo egoísmo dela, então se afastou e foi forçada pelo seu pai a fazer amizade com Magie Marfy. Então o colégio ganhou mais uma dupla, apesar de Virginia sempre revirar os olhos quando alguém fazia tal comentário, qual é Magie até podia ser bonita, mas não era LINDAAA como Blis, além de ser insuportável, coisa que a Loira definitivamente não era, tinha vontade de vomitar a todo momento com aquela coisinha irritante que era um poço de burrice.

**1 ano depois...**

O céu estava bem agressivo naquela manha, um relâmpago cortou o céu, então Ginny se levantou da cama assustada, ela tinha dormido muito mal, na verdade apenas cochilou já que seu sono estava sempre recheados de pesadelos, a fazendo a acordar de cinco em cinco minutos. Ela estava definitivamente exausta, porém não queria mais sonhar com nada, então levantou extremamente mal humorada.

Depois de tomar um banho e se arrumar rumou até a cozinha da Mansão, já que seus pais não estavam em casa e sempre que eles estavam fora ela preferia comer lá mesmo, ela nunca gostou de banquetes e extravagancias.

Naquele dia fazia exatamente um ano que nunca mais recebera noticias de Blis, desde que ela se fora sua vida estava uma merda, se baseava em estudar, fingir, dormir e fingir de novo, ela tinha que fingir sobre tudo, sobre ser fria, sobre ser amiguíssima de Magie independente do que aquela vaca com V maiúsculo fazia, fingir amar seu queridíssimo pai e fingir que se importava com o ilustríssimo sobrenome Malfoy, as vezes simplesmente achava que tinha nascido na família errada.

Ainda ia ter que encontrar Magie mais tarde pra fazer umas comprinhas e fofocar sobre garotos, palavras da vaquinha. Suspirou, resmungando que aquele ia ser um longo dia. E ela nem imaginava o quanto.

Ela estava lendo um livro de ficção trouxa chamado Jogos Vorazes no sofá( claro que Bernard nem desconfiava), quando os elfos a avisaram que tinham umas pessoas esperando no Hall da Mansão querendo falar com ela. Ela caminhou rapidamente até lá, deveriam ser pessoas a mando de seus pais, já que eles ainda não tinham chegado e estavam atrasados pro chá beneficente que ia acontecer naquela tarde.

\- Bom Dia Srta. Malfoy, eu venho com noticias sobre a viagem que seus pais fizeram ontem a noite, creio que sabia que eles estavam voltando pra casa ontem de madrugada, certo?

\- Bom dia Dan, eu não vejo o motivo pra estar aqui e como assim vem com noticias? Não compreendo. - Falou a Ruiva, afinal como a viagem de seus pais era da conta do advogado da família?!

\- Eu sinto muito Ginny, mas ontem aconteceu um acidente com seus pais, não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu, porém eles não sobreviverão, vim comunicar, porque você ainda é maior de idade, então não pode viver sozinha, iremos contatar seu parente mais próximo, tudo bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Não, tudo bem só me deixe sozinha. – Ela falou pra ele, então saiu para os jardins, aproveitando que agora só estava tendo uma leve chuva, ela não sabia o que pensar, se deveria chorar ou não, afinal essa família nunca tinha dado boas memorias pra ela, sua mãe nunca tinha a maltratado, mas também nunca defendeu ela dos absurdos que seu pai aprontava, no máximo ela amenizava a situação, porém não podia deixar de pensar que eles era os únicos que ela tinha nesse mundo, ela já havia perdido Blis, agora sua mãe não estava mais lá, mesmo que ela fosse ausente, ela sempre soube que podia contar com ele. Perdera seu pai também e mesmo depois de tantas que ele lhe aprontara não deixava de ser seu pai.

Ginny passara o resto da tarde naquele jardim tentando lembrar bons momentos com seus pais, depois de ter conseguido juntar poucas memorias contagiantes ela oi se deitar, afinal já era noite e na manha seguinte teria que ir ao funeral, não tinha derramado nenhuma lagrima, parecia que não era com ela que aquilo estava acontecendo que a qualquer momento alguém entraria pela aquelas portas falando que tudo não tinha passado de uma horrível brincadeira, que não estava sozinha no mundo.

* * *

O dia amanheceu exatamente como o anterior, chuvoso e fechado, assim como o humor de Ginny no funeral, inúmeras pessoas estavam ali, um bando de hipócritas e falsos, já que como seu pai sempre amava falar não se tinha amigos de verdade sendo um Malfoy. Ela foi a primeira a chegar e a ultima a sair, nenhum de seus queridos amigos estavam lá, incluindo Magie, mas ela não se surpreendeu, Ginny sempre soube que aquela ali não passava de uma interesseira, sempre foi e sempre seria. Uma unica lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de anjo de Ginny quando ela jogou uma rosa vermelha no tumulo, então ela saiu daquele cemitério e não pensava em voltar tão cedo.

Ela precisava resolver as questões burocráticas de tudo, pobre ela sabia que não ia ficar, ela era filha unica e como parente mais próxima de seu pai ela tinha certeza que herdaria tudo, mas pelo que ela sabia não tinha como mexer no dinheiro até completar a maioridade bruxa, ou seja, 17 anos, faltava mais um ano, então precisava ser sustentada por alguém, um parente próximo, tudo que ela sabia era que o pai tinha um irmão, teria que torcer para que o irmão a acolhesse, mas estava apreensiva, afinal os Malfoys não eram conhecidos pela sua bondade.

A unica vantagem que ela enxergava naquilo tudo é que tinha se livrado da Magie, Merlin a perdoe, só que ela não conseguia pensar em como ela agradecia de não precisar mais fazer as vontades malucas do pai e o melhor de tudo poderia sair daquela escola, caso fosse mesmo morar com o Tio que ela nunca tinha visto, porém sabia que morava em Londres, ela finalmente poderia recomeçar e não viver se remoendo porque cada lugar daquela escola francesa a lembrava Blis, seria uma nova vida e por isso ela estava agradecida.

A Ruiva não era iludida, sabia que a onde quer que fosse morar seria com um Malfoy, então ainda ia ter que manter os modos e de certa forma as aparências, porém pelo menos ia ter um recomeço...

Passando duas semanas, Dan finalmente decidiu a onde ela ficara, informando que seu tio afinal havia resolvido ficar com ela, ia para Mansão de seus parentes britânicos, estudar em Hogwarts e que Merlin a ajudasse, que fosse melhor que a França havia sido pra ela.

** Continua...**

**Mandem reviewsssss pfvr meu povo, principalmente agora que mudei a história, quero saber se continuo agradando.**


	2. Voltando a Rotina

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens não são meus, são da J.K.

**Capitulo 2 – Voltando à rotina**

**Música: Feeling Good by Carly Rose Sonenclar ( The X Factor)**

"É um novo amanhecer

É um novo dia

É uma nova vida

Pra mim

E estou me sentindo bem

[...]

Oh a liberdade é minha"

Devia ser por volta do meio dia quando finalmente cheguei a Mansão dos Malfoy, os britânicos no caso, eu estava muito ansiosa, afinal essas pessoas não tinham obrigação de me receber e se não me recebessem Dan já havia me avisado que eu iria pros EUA pra um internato lá, lá eu não precisaria de um responsável, já que lá pode se alcançar a maioridade bruxa antes ( obs da autora.: eu não sei se isso é verdade, estou inventando).

A carruagem parou e eu conseguia ver já quatro pessoas me esperando no Hall, estranhei, afinal eu sabia que eram só meus tios e o filho deles Draco, que no caso era da minha idade, já tinha me informado muito bem, então quem era a quarta pessoa?!

Respirei fundo e olhei meu reflexo no vidro da carruagem, sorri com a imagem, depois de já ter desfilado em varias passarelas, desde bebê, eu tinha passado a me achar linda, afinal as pessoas viviam me dizendo isso a cada segundo, então eu passei a acreditar, ou pelo menos fingir que acreditava, a base de tudo é ser confiante, faria o que sempre fiz nessa vida, respirei fundo, sorri comigo mesmo e abri a porta, descendo.

O dia estava claro, um ótimo dia pro meu novo começo, primeiro olhei ao redor, julgando a paisagem perfeita, então sorri ironicamente, era óbvio que a paisagem, os jardins, a Mansão, tudo seria perfeito, os Malfoys sempre foram e sempre seriam bem perfeccionistas.

Meu salto bateu no concreto, me passando segurança, sempre fora assim, Blis me ensinou isso, para se sentir confiante precisa se sentir maravilhosa por fora e especialmente hoje eu estava me sentindo linda, uma saia rodada curta de cintura alta vinho, da cor dos meus cabelos, com a camiseta que era transparente atrás preta, combinando com o meu Scarpin preto bem alto, que eu sempre precisava usar, já que eu era meio baixa.

Três pessoas loiras platinadas, uma dos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, obviamente os três loiros eram os Malfoys clássicos, afinal não existia Malfoy morenos, e de ruiva só tinha eu mesmo, sempre adorei ser a exceção a regra, a cara dos amigos do meu pai e principalmente dos parentes franceses eram inapagáveis, até meu pai explicar que dos nossos ancestrais tinha feito a besteira de casar com uma ruiva, nunca liguei pra esse comentário de mal gosto mesmo. Falando nisso parece que esses Malfoys são muito bons em esconder emoções, eles não olharam pros meus cabelos ruivos e pros meus olhos verdes com espanto.

Sorri primeiro pro Malfoy mais velho, que diga se de passagem era um gato, o cumprimentando com a cabeça primeiro, logo em seguida passei pra minha tia que era maravilhosa, Malfoys tinham um gosto refinadíssimo, fiz o mesmo, logo passando pro Malfoy filho, ele tinha olhos azuis acinzentados, eu não conseguia definir onde acabava o azul e começava o cinza, então o olhei como um todo, ele parecia ser esculpido da forma mais perfeita possível, maravilhoso não era o bastante para descreve- lo, com certeza aquele loiro era o meu tipo, ele sorriu pra mim maliciosamente, me deu um arrepio na espinha. Sorte que sempre tive que lidar com pessoas bonitas demais para a minha sanidade, apenas retribui, sorrindo com igual malicia, pensando em como morar aqui seria extremamente divertido. Então passei pro único moreno no ambiente e tive certeza que ele era um arrasador de corações, tinha uma beleza clássica, tão clássica quanto a do Malfoy, mas eram belezas diferentes, ele com certeza era o tipo de Blis, pensei amargurada, será que eu nunca pararia de pensar nela?!

\- Seja Bem-Vinda Virginia, será um prazer receber você nessa casa, como você deve saber eu sou irmão do seu falecido pai, seu Tio Lucius, essa é minha esposa Narcisa, meu filho Draco e meu afilhado Blaise Zabini, que é mais Malfoy que Zabini mesmo, já que ele mora aqui. – Ele disse com um sorriso amistoso.

\- Primeiramente queria agradecer imensamente por me acolher em sua casa na hora que mais precisei, não tenho palavras para agradecer tal feito.

\- Oh querida não fizemos mais que nossa obrigação, uma Malfoy jamais seria jogada por ai aos sete ventos, espero que você se sinta muito bem em nossa casa.

\- Qual é a dos cabelos, Ruiva? – Draco perguntou sorrindo divertido.

\- Que indiscrição Draco, não foi essa a educação que eu te dei menino! – Repreendeu Narcisa, sorri divertida.

\- Ora Draco, Merlin me quis assim linda, maravilhosa e principalmente Ruiva, porque sou especial. – Então todos riram e eu acompanhei surpresa, afinal nunca conheci um Malfoy que fosse bem humorado.

\- Oh meu Deus corram para as colinas, eu já não aguentava o Draco e o Tio Lucius sendo as pessoas mais modestas desse mundo, agora entrou mais uma Ruiva no pacote. – Disse Blaise fazendo cara de escandalizado, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

\- Ora Blaise a grande diferença entre eles e eu é que eu posso ne, fala sério você já viu uma ruiva mais gata que eu?! – Falei me divertindo imensamente.

\- Aut essa doeu, Ruiva. – Falou Draco sorrindo, junto com os meus Tios.

\- Céus, essa ai é pior que vocês dois juntos! – Falou Blaise brincando. Depois das risadas cessarem, fomos entrando.

\- Draco respondendo sua pergunta de forma clássica e não cheia de modéstia, não é mesmo Francesinha?! Então ela é ruiva porque um de nossos ancestrais se casou com uma ruiva. – Falou Tio Lucius, indo mais a frente, nos guiando, deixando Draco, Blaise e eu para trás.

\- Ahh sim, pensei que a sua mãe tinha pulado a cerca. – Blaise falou.

\- Okay, Blás você ganhou a aposta, chega pode parar, você ganhou. – Disse o loiro rindo.

-Que aposta? – Falei curiosa, já que meu passado me condenava, sempre amei apostar.

\- Draco e eu apostamos qual de nós conseguiria falar a maior merda sobre o seu cabelo, é porque sabe quando o Tio nos avisou que você ia se mudar pra cá fizemos questão de descobrir quem era você e de que buraco tinha saído, descobrimos sobre a adolescente mais Linda da França e nossa hein, se já não fosse apaixonado por alguém eu me apaixonaria agora. – Eu ri depois disso, ele era um amorzinho e muito divertido. – Então vimos sobre suas escapadas e diversão, Ginny, posso te chamar de Ginny ne?

\- Hmm, que diversões exatamente Blás? Já que vai me chamar de Ginny vou te chamar de Blás. – Falei sorrindo, me fazendo de desentendida, só que eu sabia que eles falavam exatamente do meu tempo rebelde, quando era fotografada com bebidas na mão.

\- Não se faça de inocente ruiva tem mil provas em formas de foto, na capa de várias revistas que não estão exatamente a seu favor. – Falou Draco.

\- Ops, culpada! – Falei divertida por alguém ainda saber a respeito dos meus velhos tempos – Mas meninos, sinto desaponta-los, só que aquela Virginia já não esta mais aqui faz um ano, eram bons tempos esses ai, só que ficaram no passado, uma pena.

\- Uma vez bebum sempre bebum, meu amor, na sexta vamos sair para uma boate bruxa em Las Vegas, o que me diz? – Falou um Blás sorridente, foi nesse segundo que eu soube, ele era uma versão minha masculina, pelo menos do meu eu antigo.

\- Blaise, eu simplesmente não vou mais a festas há um longoooo tempo, não é agora que eu vou começar a ir.

\- É mesmo uma pena ruivinha, Las Vegas esta perdendo em não conhecer a ruiva mais bonita do mundo. – Falou Draco piscando para mim.

\- Não se esqueça de que ela é também a mulher mais bonita da França. – Lembrou Blaise a Draco, fazendo Virginia rir incontrolavelmente.

\- Chega de ficar azarando a prima de vocês, vamos logo terminar de mostrar o quarto dela na Mansão, vocês sabem que teremos que viajar nessa semana, Ginny, querida, sentimos muito, porém essa é uma semana importante para nós, Lucius e eu iremos até a Alemanha em uma convenção de negócios, na verdade passaremos um mês fora e só voltamos para levar vocês até a estação quando as aulas voltarem. – Disse obviamente Narcisa, com uma cara de tristeza, surpreendendo-me, já que quando meus pais viajavam nunca me deram satisfação.

\- Ahhh Narcisa não tem problema nenhum, eu acho que consigo me virar sozinha.

\- Como assim sozinha Ruiva? Eu e Blás estamos aqui pra te ajudar no que for preciso, qualquer coisa que você precisar, na verdade Blás é muito preguiçoso, seria melhor contar só comigo mesmo. – Disse Draco sorrindo de um jeito maroto.

\- Tudo bem, agora chega vocês dois! Parece que nunca viram um rabo de saia bonito, sem ofensas Virginia. – Disse Narcisa – Não foi essa a educação que dei pra vocês dois, não os reconheço. – Falou ela parecendo indignada.

\- Oras Cissa, não sei como você não reconhece, homens são homens. – Falou Lucius divertido.

Aquela tarde foi muitooo divertida, eles me mostraram meu quarto e as partes mais importantes e cruciais da Mansão, afinal para conhecê-la toda ia demorar um certo tempo, jogamos pôquer, então eu encontrei um jogador que fosse a minha altura, nunca consegui encontrar alguém que poderia me vencer, mas Draco poderia, eu teria que tomar muito cuidado, já que de dez vezes que jogamos ele conseguiu vencer 5 vezes, ainda bem que não tínhamos apostado nada. Já Blaise era uma negação, depois de três vezes sendo humilhado por nós dois ele simplesmente desistiu e ficou nos observando, pelo menos no começo, depois de um tempo ele ficou entediado e começou a nos atrapalhar fazendo gracinhas.

\- Chega pelo amor de Merlin vocês dois, já deu. – Resmungou Blaise.

\- Você diz isso porque é simplesmente uma merda em pôquer. – Caçou Draco.

\- Eu já sei o que podemos fazer pra dar uma comemorada com a chegada de Ginny, podemos aproveitar que nossos pais não estão em casa e fazer uma pequena reunião.

\- Primeiro caro Blaise, você insiste em esquecer disso então eu tenho que te lembrar que eles não são NOSSOS pais e sim MEUS, entende a diferença?!

\- Possessivo que só você hein Draco.

\- Não é possessividade, é muito simples, eu não divido nada. Segundo que ta muito em cima da hora pra dar uma de suas reuniões, fora que mamãe sempre descobre e em quem você coloca a culpa?! Sempre em mim seu filho de uma égua.

\- Ahh vai Draco, prometo que não vai ser uma festa, eu juro que vão ser só um povinho da sonserina, bem limitado.

\- E sua amadíssima paixão da Grifinória, não vai chamar? – Falou Draco malicioso.

\- Mesmo que eu chame Draco, você sabe muito bem que ela não viria. – Falou Blaise resmungando.

\- Então admite que ela não é pro seu bico?

\- Isso nunca, eu ainda vou conseguir aquela garota pra mim.

\- Hellooooo, eu ainda estou aqui, da pra me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

\- É muito simples, o Blaise gosta de uma garota da Grifinória, acredita?! Como se não bastasse ela ainda é amiguíssima do Potter e daqueles amantes de trouxas repugnantes. – Disse Draco com desprezo.

\- É Malfoy, você diz isso agora, mas antes dela virar amiga deles, mesmo ela sendo da Grifinória você era doido pra dar uns pegas nela, além do mais eu não tenho nada contra os Weasley e nem contra o Potter. – Falou Blaise indignado.

\- Calma, desculpe meu povo, mas eu sou da França, não estou entendendo nada.

\- Você não é mesmo ligada aos antepassados dos Malfoys, não é mesmo? – Falou Blaise, parando de tentar matar o Draco com o olhar e olhando para mim de um jeito divertido.

\- Bem, não exatamente, nunca liguei muito e nem quis saber das nossas antigas tradições. – Falei meio desconcertada, porque agora Draco me olhava como se eu fosse maluca.

\- Os Weasleys são um bando de porcos, pobres, amantes de trouxas que são inimigos de nossa família a séculos Ginny, por Merlin, não deixe papai ouvir você falando desse jeito, como se não desse a mínima e sobre o Potter você já deve ter ouvido falar do menino-que-sobreviveu, famoso por "derrotar" o Lorde. – Falou Draco.

\- Eu sabia que vocês eram admiradores de Voldemort, mas porque tenho um pressentimento que é mais que uma admiração? – Falei sentindo um gosto amargo nessa história, ignorando todo o preconceito que ele tinha dos tais Weasleys. Draco e Blaise gargalharam.

\- Ginny, você nunca se perguntou o por que de nossos pais nunca mais terem se falado e nunca termos nos conhecido?! – Falou Draco ironicamente – Simples, nossa família sempre foi adoradora das artes das trevas, você com certeza sabe disso, só que quando o Lorde surgiu o meu pai quis de alma servi-lo, já seu pai era um covarde que não quis se meter nessa briga, por isso ele se mudou para França.

\- Certo, então você esta me dizendo na cara de pau que é um comensal?

\- Claro que não, não seja idiota Virginia, o Lorde não aceita menor de idades, falta um ano ainda. – Ele disse e eu comecei a sentir nojo daquelas palavras, eu nunca tive que lidar de frente com essa guerra, eu nunca precisei, o povo na França sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas nunca nos afetou, por isso simplesmente não era problema nossa, agora que ia conviver no meio dessa guerra eu sabia que ia ter que tomar algum partido, eu não sabia o que pensar, eu não concordava, nem nunca concordei com o que ele defendia, eu achava esse negocio de puro sangue uma grande besteira, não ligava de onde vinha o sangue da alguém, nem a riqueza, o que realmente me importava era o caráter, fora que eu não queria servir ninguém, sempre acreditei que matar pessoas era errado, eu não era Merlin ou Deus, não cabia a mim e nem a nenhum ser humano o direito de matar uma pessoa inocente e eu sabia que o Voldemort queria limpar a raça Bruxa, só queria puros sangues andando em nosso meio. Engoli em seco. Naquele momento eu tinha descoberto de que lado eu estava nessa briga, é claro que eu não queria matar ninguém, eu nunca iria servi-lo, nem apoia-lo. Era bem simples, faltava um ano pra atingir a maioridade e terminar a escola, essa guerra não era minha, nem nunca foi, eu iria embora no ano que vem pros Estados Unidos ou voltaria pra França, bem longe daqui. Sorri comigo mesma, essa era uma ótima solução, assim eu nunca mataria ninguém e não precisava ficar contra minha família.

\- E você ruiva vai seguir as tradições da família Malfoy e virar comensal? – Disse Blás descontraído, parecia que eles estavam bem acostumados a falar desse assunto.

\- Olha de quem eu sou filha e você vai saber a resposta. - Sorri de um jeito divertido para Blaise e pisquei, ao mesmo tempo informando a Draco para ele não contar comigo nessa empreitada de ser comensal.

\- Você não vai ser comensal da morte? Então o que você vai fazer da vida? Você sabe das honras de ser comensal?

\- Ora Draco, deixa que eu me viro, só não quero ser serva de ninguém, simples assim.

\- Você não tem papas na língua não é Ginny? – Perguntou Blaise se divertindo, afinal era visível que eu tinha conseguido irritar Draco com essa reposta atravessada.

\- Quer saber vamos mudar de assunto, eu não quero brigar com você, Ruiva. – Falou Draco e logo em seguida me deu um sorriso forçado, como eu também não queria discutir com ele logo no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos eu tive que mudar para um assunto mais interessante.

\- Então Blás, voltando ao assunto, então você ama uma garota? Engraçado, você não parece do tipo que ama ninguém, parece ser aqueles que só pegam. – Falei brincando, mas como dizem, toda brincadeira tem um fundinho de verdade. Draco riu.

\- Ele sempre foi assim, até essa garota aparecer e ele cismar que TEM que ficar com ela. Antes disso ele pegava qualquer uma, ele nem tinha um gosto refinado sabe, desde que tivesse vagina tava valendo. – Falou Draco aos risos.

\- E como você chegou nela? – Eu perguntei afinal além de adorar bancar o cupido eu sempre gostei de saber os últimos babados.

\- Ah já cheguei nela milhões e milhões de vezes, em festas, já a chamei pra sair, já tentei beijar ela enquanto falava com ela no corredor, mil coisas, mas ela nunca me da bola, ela acha que eu simplesmente quero pegar ela por pegar, então depois vou jogar fora como sempre fiz com todas as outras.

\- E não é a mais pura verdade? Eu te conheci hoje Blaise, mas pra quem tem experiência com os galinhas consegue ver de longe qual é o seu tipo. – Falei sorrindo solidariamente para ele.

\- Não, Ginny, eu nunca jogaria uma Loira daquelas fora, é impossível acha outra mais bonita, sabe Ginny eu amo Ruivas, só que loiras são meu ponto fraco, ou melhor, não as loiras, porque uma ruiva como você as supera, e sim aquela Loira, ela não é uma loira, ela é simplesmente A Loira, entende a diferença?!

**S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2ss2s2s2s2s2s2s2ss2s2s2s2s2s2ss2s2s2s2s2s2s22s2s2s2ss2s2**

Então eles passaram o resto daquela tarde e a noite informando a Ginny sobre as fofocas de Hogwarts. Sobre como o tal de Rony Weasley sempre foi apaixonado pela sangue- ruim Hermione Granger, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Blaise aproveitou para queimar o filme de Draco falando sobre Pansy, que era doida pra casar com Draco e aturava todas as aventuras do Loiro, vulgo escapadas, ou nem podiam ser chamadas disso já que nem compromisso o Loiro tinha com ela. Falaram sobre a famosa paixão de Blaise e como todos os garotos cobiçavam a Loirinha, que segundo Draco era bem amiga do Potter e ele podia jurar de pé juntos que eles se pegavam (Blaise quase o matou com o olhar nessa hora falando que se ela rejeitava ele era impossível ela ficar com o Potter). Contaram também que Hogwarts simplesmente não era igual a Beauxbatons, em Hogwarts tinham quatro casas: Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa- Lufa, também falaram que eram ambos da Sonserina e que todo Malfoy deveria ser.

Depois de três semanas convivendo os três juntos, dia e noite, eles estavam tremendamente próximos, as brigas eram constantes, principalmente entre Draco e Gina que discutiam por tudo, Blaise já era de boas e se limitava a apenas olhar os dois quase se matarem, porém apesar de todas as desavenças ela já sabia de todas que os meninos aprontavam e eles já sabiam de tudo da vida dela também.

\- DRACO CADE AS MINHAS ROUPAS?!- Gritava uma Virginia só de toalha e com os cabelos molhadas pela casa enfurecida. – Quando eu colocar as mãos no seu pescoço eu vou torcer ele, ta um frio da porra seu desgraçado. – Ela gritou mais ainda tão vermelha quanto um pimentão de tanta raiva.

\- Ora Virginia, nunca ouviu falar que puta não sente frio?! Não sei porque esta reclamando de estar sem roupa, já devia estar acostumada.- Ele falou sorrindo e apareceu na frente dela, ele adorava fazer essas piadinhas depois de saber de toda a historia da ruiva, não que ela fosse quenga, longe disso, mas ele sabia que ela ligava muito quando ele a chamava assim e ela ficava mil vezes mais brava.

\- Eu vou te mataaaaaaar! – Gritou a ruiva correndo atrás dele.

Essa foi apenas uma de inúmeras outras brigas.

\- Virginia, meu amor, o sol esta tão lindo não é mesmo? – Falou Draco sorrindo sugestivamente, olhando a bela ruiva tomar sol na espreguiçadeira da piscina.

\- O que é que você quer Draco? – Ela falou toda grossa, afinal tinha aprendido que esse Draco gentil só aparecia quando queria alguma coisa, além disso ainda estava brava por causa do incidente da toalha.

\- Eu? Eu nada. – Ele disse se abaixando até ficar bem próximo dela, então o rosto dele ficou a um centímetro do dela, os lábios quase se encostando, então ele plantou um beijo no maxilar dela e apenas subiu ate chegar no ouvido e sussurrar. – Eu só acho que aqui ta um pouco quente Ruiva. – Ele falou e ela só percebeu o que ele quis dizer com isso quando ele a agarrou e a tacou dentro da piscina e a agua estava muito gelada diga se de passagem.

Por dentro ela estava furiosa, mas apenas começou a gritar que não sabia nadar, que a piscina era muito funda e ela estava se afogando, ele ficou tão preocupado com ela que quando ela pediu ajuda, estendendo a mão pra ele, ele simplesmente pegou, e como não estava prevendo quando ela puxou ele, ele caiu com tudo, só que caiu tão próximo dela que acabou segurando a cintura dela e aproximando a no processo.

Quando Draco olhou para Virginia ele nunca a achou mais linda, os cabelos estava molhados, o colo dela tão alvo cheios de gotículas escorrendo, os lábios dela tão vermelhas e chamativos, pediam por um beijo, e o corpo dela então, simplesmente o enlouqueciam, ela tinha o rosto de um anjo e o corpo de um demônio. Ela simplesmente sorriu para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Baba Baby,Baby Baba.- E simplesmente saiu da piscina deixando Draco abismado, nunca tinha sido tão humilhado.

\- Eu ainda acho que vocês vão casar um dia. – Disse Blás rindo, ele já estava acostumado a essas cenas depois de duas semanas.

\- Vai pro inferno Blaise, eu? Casado com essa Baranga horrorosa?! Nunca! – Disse Draco morrendo de raiva, Ginny apenas mandou dois beijinhos pra ele da espreguiçadeira.

Eles simplesmente viviam como cão e gato, todo dia uma briga diferente e depois de um tempo começaram até mesmo a ficarem bravos com Blaise que ficava gritando pros quatros ventos que aquilo tudo era Tesão reprimido.

**S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s22s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s22s2ss2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

Era a nossa ultima sexta- feira na Mansão, já que segunda já começavam as aulas, depois de ter tomado um banho após sair da piscina eu desci pra jantar e quando estou quase entrando na cozinha escuto os meninos falando.

\- Blás, você tem certeza disso?

\- Claro, Draco! Garanto, fui lá no mês passado, só tem mulheres gostosas.-Disse Blás aquele cachorro, depois ele passava horas me jurando que amava a tal menina de Hogwarts , eu sorri divertida.

\- Mas são trouxas, Blás.– Disse obviamente o albino parecendo indignado e com nojo.

\- Mas elas fazem coisas com as mãos que você nem imagina, não são bruxas mas poderiam cuidar de uma varinha melhor que ninguém- O Blás disse bem divertido e o albino gargalhou, afinal garotos são garotos. – Vamos naquela boate draquinho, vai só uma vez pra você ver como é, vai cara!

\- Ta certo, veremos se elas sabem mesmo lidar com uma varinha – Ele sorriu, com certeza daquele jeito malicioso alá Blaise Zabini, então fui entrando na cozinha naquele momento.

\- Quer ir Ruiva? – Falou Blaise.

\- Não, valeu Blás, você sabe que não frequento mais essas festas.

\- Você deveria ir Ginny, ia ser muito divertido, vou me arrumar, hoje a noite prometeeeee. – Falou Blaise, saindo, deixando apenas eu e Draco na cozinha, ele olhou para mim e se aproximou.

\- Ginny. – Ele falou, colocando uma mexa de cabelo minha atrás da orelha – Eu sei que você não vai mais em festas pela sua melhor amiga, mas eu tenho certeza que ela iria querer que você se divertisse, vamos com a gente, Ruiva, vai ser divertido, honre os tempos bons que você teve com a sua amiga. – Ele falou sorrindo para mim, de um jeito encorajador e eu percebi que ele estava certo. Então apenas sorri e assenti com a cabeça.

\- Você tem quarenta minutos, Ruivinha, é o tempo que eu e Blaise demoramos. –Ele disse, logo em seguida dando um beijo na minha testa.

Desci as escadas em menos de uma hora, afinal ser uma bruxa tem suas vantagens, tinha escolhido um vestido preto maravilhoso, tinha custado o olho da cara e eu nunca tinha usado, afinal me sentia uma "putinha" de primeira linha com ele, só de me olhar no espelho eu me lembrava dos meus velhos tempos junto com Blis, mas hoje eu não ficaria triste por isso, não, eu simplesmente ia curtir a noite o melhor que eu pudesse, certeza que Blis não ia querer que eu ficasse sofrendo por ela. O vestido tinha um decote nos meus seios e era bem curto, tinha alguns detalhes dourados e pra combinar eu estava usando um sapato preto bem clássico. A maquiagem? Bem estava com um batom vermelho quase vinho, o mesmo tom que meus cabelos ruivos, delineador, lápis e rímel, só. (o link do vestido da Gina ta lá embaixo )

Ouvi aplausos. Sorri e continuei andando.

\- Que isso coração, meu Merlin vou enfartar e morrer antes mesmo de chegar à festa sabe Draquinho que eu nem quero mais ir pra festa? Vou ficar com a Virginia e ensinar pra ela alguns pequenos feitiços, tenho certeza que ela não vai se arrepender.- Blás falou, mas eu sabia que era apenas brincadeira, já que o tipo dele era loiras e essa noite eu sabia que ele ia querer uma loirinha para fingir que era o Amor dele, trágico, eu sei.

\- Talvez mais tarde Blás, primeiro vou ver se algum trouxa sabe me levar ao céu com uma varinha. – Falei brincando.

\- Aut Boneca, prefere trouxas á um bruxo perfeito como eu?

\- Depois você não gosta quando que eu insinuo que você é puta ne Virginia, se não quer ser chamada de puta não haja como uma. – Falou Draco irritado.

\- Não é questão de sangue Blás, é questão de variedade, você eu tenho quando eu quiser já aqueles trouxas uma vez na vida e outra na morte?! – Falei brincando com Blás – Já você Draco eu nem comento nada, porque se não vou perder minha ilustre paciência. – Falei seria.

\- Não comecem de novo, pelo amor de Merlin, eu não aguento mais brigas por aqui, vamos logo, quero pegar alguém que preste, a festa já começou. Tem uma chave portal que vai sair em um beco do lado da boate, não vai ter ninguém no beco, então não tem perigo de nos verem surgindo lá do nada.

\- Certo, certo, você tem razão vamos logo Blás. – Falei.

Ele nos guiou até a chave portal que ficava bem escondida em uma parte dos jardins da Mansão, então sem mais palavras seguramos e iniciamos nossa aventura.

O beco não era muito bonito, mas quando andamos saímos em uma rua, era tudo extremamente brilhante, tão brilhante, que parecia que estava de dia, me encantei com tudo.

\- Que lugar é esse?- Perguntamos eu e Draco ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia encantado com tudo, como eu.

\- Esse lugar meus caros amigos é a brilhante Las Vegas.

\- Isso não fica nos Estados Unidos? – Draco perguntou.

\- Fica, é maravilhosa não é?

\- Maravilhosa? É simplesmente perfeita, Meu Merlin, o que vamos fazer primeiro? – Perguntei com os olhos brilhando.

\- Primeiro vamos as regras.

\- Regras? Sabia que um lugar feito por trouxas não poderia ser tão perfeito assim. - Resmungou Draco e eu não podia concordar mais.

\- Só tem uma: O que acontece em Vegas fica em Vegas. – Falou Blaise malicioso.

\- Feito, você tem a palavra de uma Malfoy.

\- Não você tem a palavra de dois Malfoys.

\- Então que a diversão comece.- Ele falou e definitivamente começou.

Primeiro fomos a um cassino, Blás prevenido como era estava cheio de dinheiro trouxa e com identidades falsas. Comecei com uma tal de Vodca, era maravilhosa, descia queimando, os garotos estavam jogando pôquer, Draco já havia ganhado uma, e praticamente ficado milionário com aquele jogo, até poderíamos ficar feliz se já não fossemos muito mais que isso. Eles também estavam bebendo, ficamos competindo e enriquecendo cada vez mais por um longo tempo. Até Blás cansar de perder sempre para mim ou para o Draco, afinal ele não era ruim no Poquer, ganhava do resto do povo, só que meus caros eu e Draco éramos outro nível, obviamente.

– Vamos minha gente, agora vamos pra uma balada.

Concordamos e ele nos guiou pra um outro lugar, entrando na tal da boate, era um lugar com luzes coloridas brilhando e piscando, pessoas rindo, bebendo, cantando e dançando, foi nesse momento que percebi o quanto sentia falta de tudo isso, desse mundo descontraído e divertido, claro que eu nunca tinha bebido ate cair, apesar dos jornais sempre terem me pintado como tal, mas sempre gostei de ficar alegrinha e dançar, ahhhh dançar.

\- Apresento vocês a minha boate trouxa, sejam bem vindos! – Blás disse sorrindo como uma criança, os olhos dele até piscavam. Fui até o bar com eles beber, bebemos bastante, já estávamos bem alterados, as pessoas estavam dançando e eu estava com muita vontade, fazia tanto tempo.

**Música: Till The World Ends by Britney Spears**

"Quando entrei, te deixei sem palavras, deu um nó na sua língua

Fale logo, porque eu quero muito uma companhia

Percebi que você está com tudo

Você percebeu que eu quero

Você sabe que posso levar para um outro nível, baby"

Quando essa musica começou eu simplesmente entrei na pista para arrasar, eu queria que ele simplesmente prestasse atenção em mim, eu queria que aquele joguinho de troca de olhares que já vinha acontecendo desde que nos conhecemos acontecesse agora, e de fato aconteceu, ele olhou pra mim e eu fiz questão de rebolar, sorrindo maliciosamente, eu queria que ele soubesse minhas intenções, eu já não ligava mais, fazia tanto tempo que eu não me divertia daquele jeito e eu já tinha bebido tantoooo que não me importava mais com nada, eu só seguiria aos meus instintos primitivos, foda se aquela vozinha dizendo que aquilo não estava certo. Quem era ele? Era mais que obvio que eu falava de Draco.

"Se você quer essa coisa boa

Mais louca do que os remixes

Baby, me deixe enlouquecer a sua cabeça essa noite"

Ele olhava fixamente pra mim, sorrindo, assim como eu, não perdia se quer um movimento, quando eu simplesmente cantei com a musica, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

\- "Baby let me blow your mind tonight". – A distância que estavamos era enorme, porém eu pude jurar que eu vi os olhos claros dele escurecerem de desejo, ele foi caminhando na minha direção como um leão que esta examinando a sua presa, mal ele sabia que ele estava sendo caçado e não caçando.

"Veja como eu me mexo quando perco, quando perco a cabeça

Te faço pirar com a dança emocionante no escuro

Você repara no que eu estou vestindo

Você repara logo que chega

Você sabe que posso levar para um outro nível, baby

Mais gostosa do que a lista VIP"

Finalmente ele estava bem próximo de mim, bem na minha frente, então eu virei de costas pra ele, encostei minhas costas no peito dele e desci até o chão no ritmo da musica, na hora de subir eu dei uma volta rebolando, subindo de frente pra ele, beijando a coxa dele levemente enquanto subia, passado bem perto do Draco Junior, pude ouvir ele soltar um grunhido quando beijei levemente a virilha dele, quando terminei meu passeio eu simplesmente encaixei minha perna na dele, podendo sentir como ele já estava pronto.

Nossos corpos estavam tão colados que nem o mais fino dos papeis conseguiriam passar por ele, então ele mordeu meu pescoço, foi dando chupões e eu já estava muito excitada com aquilo tudo. Ele começou a subir os beijos, então já estava beijando o meu maxilar. Olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos, alternando em olhar minha boca e meus olhos verdes, assim como eu fazia com ele, eu estava tão próxima que poderia dizer em que ponto o olho dele era cinza e em que ponto começava a ficar azul, era agora, nossos lábios estavam quase roçando, meu coração estava a mil por hora, desde que eu tinha visto ele pela primeira vez eu não desejava outra coisa, a atração, a química que nós dois tínhamos eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

\- Virginia Malfoy, o que é que você pensa que esta fazendo?

**Continua...**

_Link do vestido : .br/3768236-Vestido-Festa-Balada-Preto-Panicat-Paete-Curto-Dourado-Brilh_

**_Agradeceria imensamente se vocês pudessem mandar reviews, nossaaaa seria muito bom saber o que vocês estão pensando._**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley** – Espero que continue lendo, vou postando aos poucos, muito obrigada pela review, mil bjsss: )

**Gabi**\- Pretendo terminar a Fic, espero que ainda esteja lendo. Mil bjsss : )

**Lah Malfoy** – Obrigada pela review, espero que não tenha abandonado a fic, mil bjssss : )

**Acgsampaio** – Muitoooo obrigada por todo seu apoio, millll bjsss : )


	3. Surpresas

**N/A: Gente desculpa por essa capitulo em particular estar uma merda e por ter demorado tanto, é que estava sem criatividade, bom a música não ficou perfeita pro capitulo mas foi a melhor que achei pra encaixar... Sorry, aproveitem a leitura ai.**

**Capitulo 3: Surpresas**

_Música:__I cry – Flo Rida_

"Eu sei

No meio do fogo cruzado

Eu choro um pouco

Quando penso em deixar para lá

Oh não

Desisti da charada

Eu choro um pouco

Quando penso em deixar para lá"

\- Daniel? – Falei confusa, me afastando imediatamente de Draco. Nesse momento tudo parou para mim, eu não ouvia o som alto, não reparava em como as luzes estavam piscando rápido ou como Draco estava tão ou mais confuso que eu.

\- Quem é esse Ginny? – Falou Draco parecendo totalmente incomodado, afinal a um segundo atrás estávamos quase aos beijos, agora eu tinha acabado de me afastar dele tão rápido como se ele tivesse uma doença.

\- Bem ele é... – Eu comecei, encarando em seguida Daniel, que era um moreno bronzeado dos olhos mel, o qual me encarava de volta bem irritado.

\- Eu sou o namorado dela. – Ele falou seco e rapidamente quando percebeu que eu não conseguia responder. – Será que a gente pode trocar uma ideia em um lugar mais tranquilo, Virginia?

\- Não, a gente não pode Daniel. – Falei séria.

\- Ou você vai comigo ou eu vou falar aos gritos com você pra essa gente toda ouvir, inclusive seu amiguinho. – Ele falou e parecia estar saindo faísca de seus olhos, engoli em seco.

\- Certo, eu vou com você. – Falei.

\- Nada disso, eu não conheço esse cara Virginia, você não vai a lugar algum com ele, se acontecer alguma coisa com você nas mãos desse sujeito meus pais me matam. – Falou Draco com uma voz de extrema irritação, já me segurando pelo braço.

\- Eu já disse que sou o namorado dela cara, então solta ela, entendeu? – Daniel falou com raiva.

\- Uh um namorado tão importante que ela nunca te mencionou e estava quase me beijando aqui, e teria me beijado muito mais, isso se você e sua bunda não tivessem saído do além. – Falou Draco dando um sorriso debochado.

\- Cala essa sua boca ou eu vou te bater, agora vem comigo Ginny. – Ele falou me puxando pela cintura.

\- Draco, eu preciso mesmo falar com ele, eu vou lá fora pra conversar com ele, ok? – Falei.

\- Por Merlin Virginia às vezes você parece Loira, não pode sair na rua a essa hora, vamos voltar pra casa, vou chamar o Blás, pelo menos lá se esse mané tentar fazer alguma coisa tem seguranças e claro eu. – Falou Draco sem tirar os olhos de Daniel.

Alguns minutos depois de ter achado Blás e explicado a situação todos voltaram pra casa pela chave portal.

\- Vem Daniel, meu quarto é por aqui.

\- Você vai levar ele pro seu quarto?! Não acredito Virginia, você não pode fazer isso. – Falou Draco indignado.

\- Draco, me deixa conversar com meu... Meu namorado, sim? – Falei séria subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Abri a porta, o deixando passar primeiro, para em seguida a encostar, sentei na cama e ele fez o mesmo, ainda não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra, desde que nos vimos apenas nos olhávamos.

\- Você quer me explicar o que aconteceu com você? Você simplesmente sumiu do mapa, me falou que ia fazer uma viagem e nunca mais respondeu minhas cartas ou sei lá me mandou qualquer noticia? – Falei friamente, afinal começamos nosso namoro pelos nossos pais, eram apenas negócios, assim como minha amizade com Magie, mas depois começamos a nos relacionar de verdade, ficamos amigos e logo depois começamos a realmente a agir como namorados, isto é até ele fugir, ele não me deu tempo de ama- lo, mas me deu tempo suficiente pra gostar da companhia dele e de sentir falta quando ele simplesmente se foi, ele havia se tornado a única coisa verdadeira da minha vida.

\- Eu fico quatros meses sem dar noticia e pego você se esfregando com outra pessoa, sério isso?!

\- Ahhh nossa, o julgador, você fica quatro meses sem se quer me avisar se esta vivo e acha que eu preciso considerar que ainda estamos namorando? Ahhh claro que você acha, até porque eu super estou na sua cabeça e leio pensamentos né?! – Falei com raiva.

\- Perguntasse pro seu querido pai, qualquer pessoa, você deveria ao menos ter se esforçado para descobrir. – Ele falou alto e eu apenas ri sarcasticamente.

\- Ohhh meu querido pai, deveria perguntar né? E eu perguntei, sabe o que ele me falou?! Que também não sabia nada de você e que achava que você não sabia lidar comigo, queria desfazer o acordo de nos casarmos um dia, mas não sabia como, afinal os Malfoys são pessoas de palavra, que cumprem com suas promessas, não é mesmo?! Você é um covarde que não consegue assumir nada que você faz seu IDIOTA! – Falei gritando.

\- Pelo visto seu papai é, ou melhor, foi um Malfoy diferente não é?! Porque a primeira coisa que ele fez quando soube que minha família faliu foi começar a dar sumiços nas minhas cartas e fingir que eu não queria mais saber de você não é?! Sua família é podre Ginny, podre. – Ele falou sarcasticamente e eu não sabia o que falar.

\- Sua família faliu? Por que não saiu nos jornais ou coisa do tipo? Me poupe né, inventa outra coisa coração. – Falei.

\- É faliu sim, estou morando com meus avós em Londres, aquela boate é de um amigo íntimo da família, ele me deu um emprego, estou trabalhando lá para poder pagar por meus estudos quando as aulas começarem, então de repente vejo minha amada namorada me traindo. – Ele falou parecendo cheio de ressentimento., parecia muito sério o que ele falava.

\- Como posso saber que você não esta me enrolando, Daniel?! – Falei ainda desconfiada.

\- Anjo, por que eu faria isso? Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não me importo com dinheiro nem nada disso, você sabe como eu sou, por isso começamos a namorar de verdade, lembra?! – Ele falou parecendo paciente e parecia muito sincero, então eu acreditei, claro que ainda com o pé atrás, mas acreditei.

\- Me perdoa Daniel, eu simplesmente acreditei no que meu pai tinha me falado, okay?! Por isso que eu estava com Draco na boate, eu realmente acreditava que tínhamos acabado. – Falei arrependida de todas as noites que passei xingando ele, não chorando, porque sempre defendi a ideia que não se chora por homem algum, nunca!

\- Ginny, eu sei que você não poderia saber, mas você nem ao menos se esforçou pra falar comigo, descobrir algo, me achar, qualquer coisa. – Ele falou triste.

\- Ora Daniel, eu não posso mudar o passado, okay? Você simplesmente, na minha visão, tinha desaparecido do nada quando parecia que nosso relacionamento ia finalmente funcionar, independente do acordo dos nossos pais. – Falei, afinal o que ele queria?! Eu já tinha pedido perdão e o que estava feito estava feito.

\- Eu sei que não pode ser mudado, eu entendo, mas como fica a gente? Passou tanto tempo... – Falou ele, meio que me obrigando a dar uma resposta com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado.

Eu gostava daquele cara? É, eu gostava, ele era divertido, ele sempre animou, costumava a ser a alegria do meu dia naquela casa fria, mas eu não o amava, eu achava ele bonito, sim ele era, não como Draco, credo, meu Deus, o que estou pensando?! Draco não tem nada com isso, enfim enfim, a questão era valia a pena?! Era minha liberdade em jogo... Eu gostava daquele cara, mais do que todos meus outros ficantes, ele beijava bem, ele me fazia sorrir e me divertir, eu não me enjoei dele, poderia o amar em pouco tempo, a questão era, vale a pena arriscar?! Eu só percebi que estava encarando o chão quando ele colocou sua mão em cima da minha, levantei meus olhos e encarei os seus.

Nos olhamos por um longo tempo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, então não sei dizer quem beijou quem, só apenas aconteceu, nossas bocas colidiram, ele ficou por cima de mim na cama, nossas línguas travando uma batalha, podia sentir o gosto de canela em sua boca, logo fomos ficando sem ar, então os beijos começaram a descer no meu pescoço.

Ele ia apertando minhas coxas, logo em seguida minha bunda, enquanto ia em direção a minha boca novamente, me beijando com ardor e desejo, eu podia sentir aquele quarto pegando fogo, ou melhor, podia me sentir pegando fogo.

\- Eu estava com tanta saudades, Anjo, preciso de você, só você. – Ele murmurava e eu não consegui conter meu gemido, quando ele simplesmente sussurrou aquilo no meu ouvido, então ele começou a tirar minha blusa, naquele momento foi como se me jogassem um balde de agua fria, esfriando tudo, não tudo, mas clareando minhas ideias pelo menos, por que meu corpo ainda estava fervendo.

\- Daniel, não, aqui não, agora não, as coisas comigo não são assim, você sabe disso. – Falei sem fôlego. Ele resmungou no meu pescoço.

\- Olha Anjo, tudo bem, como você quiser ok?! Eu só preciso ter certeza de que estamos bem. - ele falou, se deitando no meu peito. Comecei a mexer em seus cabelos.

\- Olha estamos bem, só que você precisa entender que não é assim sabe, você pode sumir e voltar então tudo estará como antes, okok não precisa começar de novo com a historia de que não foi culpa sua. – Falei, quando vi que ele iria retrucar – Mas você precisa entender que isso não muda os fatos, entende?! Não da pra simplesmente retomarmos o namoro, não assim, sem mais nem menos. – Falei, ainda fazia carinho em seus cabelos, porem falei séria.

\- Isso só porque agora estou pobre, é isso!? Esse é o problema, certo?! - Ele falou amargurado.

\- Esta vendo?! Exatamente por isso, você não me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu não ligo para dinheiro, se esqueceu de Blis?! – Falei magoada.

\- Ok, me desculpa, mas poderíamos tentar, já demos certo uma vez, não é? Por que não daríamos de novo, Ruiva?! – Ele falou e me pareceu tão estranho aquele apelido saindo da boca dele. Eu só não falei nada e continuei mexendo nos cabelos dele, pensando sobre tudo aquilo.

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s22s2s2s2s2s2s2ss2s2s2s22s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, sorri me lembrando de tudo que aconteceu na noite passada, eu nunca imaginaria encontrar com Daniel de novo, olhei pra ele que estava dormindo ao meu lado e em seguida me levantei, tomei banho e me vesti, seguindo em direção a cozinha, afinal meu estomago parecia uma orquestra de ronco sincronizada, mas antes precisava achar os meninos.

Vi que meus pedidos foram atendidos quando notei que eles estavam na cozinha de cara fechada e em silêncio, apenas comendo.

\- Bom dia flores do meu dia! – Falei sorrindo brilhantemente. Fui em direção a geladeira e peguei leite.

\- De bom o dia não tem nada. – Resmungou Draco.

\- Eu concordo, ressaca esta a mil, não sei como consegue estar sorrindo Ginny... – Falou Blás sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim.

\- Eii... – Chamei a atenção deles enquanto me sentava ao lado de Blás.

\- Fala Ginny, o que quer? – Falou Blás com um meio sorriso, porém se ainda olhar pra mim.

\- Eu preciso que um de vocês dois me emprestem uma camiseta e uma calça de vocês sabe, pro Daniel, ele dormiu aqui e precisa tomar um banho.

\- Ahh sem problemas, pega lá no meu quarto tudo que você precisar, bom to saindo minha gente vou encontrar com a Marisa. – Falou Blás saindo da cozinha.

\- Quem é Marisa, Draco? – perguntei confusa.

\- É a menina que ele pegou ontem, quando ele disse sair ele quis dizer sair pra sauna, ela ta lá. – resmungou sobre Draco. Então ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável, apenas comendo, fiquei olhando pra ele de tempos em tempos, mas ele nem se deu o trabalho de olhar pra mim uma única vez.

\- Sabe Draco eu queria falar sobre ontem... – Comecei meio insegura, eu nem sabia o que falar, só não queria aquele clima estranho, afinal morávamos juntos, precisávamos resolver. Então ele pela primeira vez levantou a cabeça e sorriu, mas não foi um qualquer sorriso, foi um sorriso de deboche.

\- Sobre o que exatamente? – ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos e ainda com aquele sorriso cínico.

\- ah você sabe... – Falei corando um pouco, então ele se aproximou um pouco, como estávamos sentados de frente um pro outro ele apenas teve que se inclinar, então sua boca estava a altura do meu ouvido.

\- Acho que já sei do que você esta falando, ou melhor, eu imagino que deve estar falando de quando uma puta Ruiva estava dando em cima de mim descaradamente e eu estava brincando com ela, assim como eu to fazendo agora, porque com puta a gente só brinca. – Ele falou sussurrando e soprando o meu pescoço em seguida.

\- Ora seu.. – Comecei a falar muito irritada e já estava parecendo um pimentão de tanta raiva, mas ele nem apenas me deu tempo de terminar, ele só piscou e saiu da cozinha me deixando ali sozinha, pra absorver aquelas palavras e me acalmar. Ahhhh fala sério aquele IDIOTA, eu aqui tentando ficar em um clima melhor e ele vem e fala isso?! Agora ele foi longe demais, ele que se exploda, filha da puta, ele passou dos limites agora. ARRRRGGG que raiva, esse Loiro insuportável!

Subi as escada espumando de raiva, fui até o quarto pegar a maldita roupa, em seguida fui para o meu próprio, pelo visto Daniel estava tomando banho já que a porta do banheiro estava encostada e eu podia ouvir o barulho da agua caindo.

\- Dan? – Chamei desanimada.

\- Fala Ginny! Estou tomando banho. – Ele falou.

\- Percebe-se. – Murmurei baixinho. – Heyy, vou deixar roupas aqui em cima da cama ok?! Eu vou te esperar na piscina, você toma café da manhã lá mesmo ta? Ai conversamos. – Falei, precisava nadar, a água sempre me acalmou, e no momento era o que eu mais precisava, precisava tirar aquele idiota do Malfoy da minha cabeça, ou melhor, precisava tirar as palavras rudes dele.

Depois de por meu Biquíni já fazia uma meia hora que estava nadando quando o vi chegando, ele sentou em uma das cadeiras em volta da piscina e começou a comer, eu não falei nada, apenas continuei nadando, quando ele terminou de comer, ficou descalço e sentou na beira da piscina.

\- Então Ginny acho que precisamos conversar, sabe conversar de verdade. – Ele me falou sorrindo lindamente, me fazendo esquecer por alguns segundos a praga do Draco.

\- Também acho. O que você sente por mim Daniel? – Perguntei de uma maneira séria, afinal eu queria saber, não poderia entrar em um relacionamento sem saber onde estava me metendo.

\- Eu te amo Ginny, te amo de verdade, eu te amo desde que começamos a ser amigos, desde aquela época, eu estava apenas esperando o melhor momento pra te contar isso. – Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos. E eu senti por ele, porque eu realmente gostava dele, era fácil ficar e conviver com ele, nos dávamos super bem, mas eu não o amava agora nem nunca o amei.

\- Olha Dan, eu preciso ser sincera... – Comecei.

\- Shiuuu Ginny, não fala nada ok?! Eu sei que você não retribui desse jeito, eu sei que você não me ama, AINDA, mas tudo que eu te peço é uma chance, uma chance de tentar te fazer feliz, nos fazer feliz meu anjo, te garanto que comigo eu nunca vou te machucar, nunca mesmo, você vai ter uma relação segura comigo, estável.

\- Olha a gente pode sim tentar, porque eu gosto de você, mas Dan preciso ser sincera e clara dizendo que no momento eu não te amo, seria começar um namoro do zero, como se nos conhecêssemos agora. – Falei insegura, afinal eu sempre achei besteira começa namoro sem gostar da pessoa. Mas eu gostava dele, certo?!

\- Ginny recomeçar seria a melhor coisa a se fazer, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, eu queria te dar uma coisa.

\- Mas já?! Mal começamos a namorar e você já esta me dando presentes?! – Falei divertida e sorridente, pelo menos alguma coisa pra animar meu dia.

\- Se chama aliança de compromisso. Sabe o que significa Anjo? Que você é minha e eu sou seu, agora é oficial. – Ele falou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

\- Ahh então precisa de um anel pra declarar isso Dan? – Falei rindo e ele veio me fazendo cosquinhas.

Nós passamos aquela tarde toda juntos e matando as saudades, ele me contou suas aventuras no tempo que não nos vimos e eu contei a ele o quanto minha vida ficou entediante longe dele e na companhia da Magie, contei de como tudo aconteceu, como tinha vindo morar em Londres, tomamos sorvete, sentamos nos balanços que tinham na parte dos fundos da casa, isso tudo sem encontrar com Blás ou Draco, também pudera, olha o tamanho daquela casa, o dia foi tão bom que eu quase consegui esquecer o incidente com Draco, bem quase, isso me fez perceber que talvez tenha sido uma boa decisão ficar com Dan, afinal ele me fazia bem, ele me contou que ia estudar em Hogwarts também agora que estava morando em Londres, só que ele era dois anos mais velho que eu, então na escola estaria apenas um ano a mais, já que sou adiantada na escola, cortesia do papai, ele foi embora umas cinco horas porque precisaria trabalhar na boate mais tarde.

Os últimos dois dias antes de voltarem as aulas foi um inferno ao lado de Draco, ele não parava de me aporrinhar, eu tinha começado a odiar ele com todas as minhas forças, afinal tudo que tinha relação comigo ou o Dan era motivo de piada ou esculacho pra ele, principalmente minha aliança, eu sinceramente não entendia qual era a dele, o que eu havia feito de tão grave pra merecer tamanha humilhação, até o Blás estava com pena de mim e olha que era o Blás, a pessoa mais zoera de todas as pessoas no mundo.

Quando os meus tios chegaram melhorou um pouco, porque pelo menos na frente deles Draco fingia que tinha modos, só fingia mesmo porque eu sabia o capeta que ele era ou poderia ser.

Meus tios me explicaram que haviam quatro casas em Hogwarts, assim como os garotos já tinham me dito antes, e que eu deveria ir para a Sonserina, afinal todos os Malfoys foram da Sonserina, falaram que normalmente só se podia entrar lá no primeiro ano, porém o diretor havia abrido uma exceção para mim e para uma outra pessoa, que eu sabia ser o Dan. Os dois dias passaram lentamente, como já tinha falado Draco não me deixava ter um minuto de sossego e eu não podia ver Dan para pelo menos ficar um pouco mais alegre com os meus tios em casa, eu não via a hora de pegar o trem pra ir pra tal Hogwarts, pelo menos por lá eu teria distancia do Malfoy filho.

s2s2s2s2ss2s2s2s2ss2s2s2s2ss2s2s2ss22s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s22s2s2s2ss2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Chegamos a estação 5 minutos antes das Dez, estávamos bem em cima da hora, então entramos no trem apressados sem nem olhar para trás, Blás e o Insuportável iam na minha frente, me guiando até a cabine que eles queriam se sentar, na certa com o povo amigo deles da Sonserina. Dito e feito, depois de passarmos por inúmeras cabines eles finalmente entraram em uma que tinha uma garota de cabelos pretos, ela exalava elegância e confiança, outra loirinha que eu com certeza não gostaria, ela era extremamente vulgar, estava com o uniforme da escola já, no caso com o emblema da Sonserina, tinha um decote enorme na blusa e a saia dela mais parecia uma calcinha de tão curta.

\- Quem é essa? – Disparou a Loirinha falando.

\- Essa aqui é a prima de Draco, ela esta morando na casa dos Malfoys, já que obviamente é uma. – Falou Blás, poupando de Draco responder, com certeza estava com medo que iniciássemos novamente nossa rodada de elogios. – Virgínia Malfoy, essa é Emilia Bulstrode (a loira) e essa aqui é a famosa Pansy Parkison. – Continuou Blás.

\- Bom eu não sei o que essa corja de mau amados falou pra você sobre mim Ginny, mas tenho certeza que eles são grande mentirosos. – Falou a Pansy, sorrindo até simpaticamente, engraçado, eu nunca esperaria que ela fosse assim, depois que os meninos me contaram que ela era uma menina mimada e parecia um chiclete com Draco.

\- Eu nunca acreditaria nesses dois Parkison, pode ficar tranquila. – Falei e sorri de volta.

Depois de um tempo com aquele estranho grupo eu já poderia definir os tópicos principais sobre eles, Pansy era uma menina rica, muito rica, que realmente era mimada, mas ela era super legal e acima de tudo ela parecia ser louca pelo Draco, realmente, ela poderia ser irritante quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy e olha que eu só deveria estar a algumas horas com ela, Emilia era uma meia rica, não como Pansy, mas não pobre como os TÃO famosos Weasley que eram tão esculachados por esse famoso grupinho, ela só pensava em sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo e dinheiro claro, não parava de dar em cima do Blaise, eu estava me sentindo sobrar naquele espaço, sobrar muitooo. Às vezes chegava ser insuportável ter que aturar o preconceito dessa gente, tanto com relação a pobreza ou com relação ao sangue, além de eu estar aturando o quase sexo que eles estavam fazendo com palavras. Não me levem a mal eu me dava super bem com blás, mas estava me sentindo totalmente desconfortável, mesmo ele tentando me incluir nos assuntos, até mesmo Pansy estava tentando ajudar, mas Draco e seu caráter insuportável não podia deixar passar nenhuma oportunidade pra me irritar e claro eu não poderia deixa de retribuir, Emilia não ficava para trás, não sei qual a dela. Até que chegou uma hora que ambos os casaizinhos estavam ficando mais insinuantes nos flertes, isso se fosse possível ficar mais, então não aguentei. Eu queria tanto encontrar com o Dan, não suportava ficar nem um minuto a mais na companhia dessas pessoas.

\- Blás? Onde fica o banheiro? – Perguntei desconfortável.

\- Ahh segue esse corredor até o final. – Bás disse segurando a risada, já que ele com certeza percebeu que eu estava desconfortável e um pouco corada.

\- Certo... – Falei abrindo a porta e seguindo. – Ohh vamos ignorar a Ginny e se comer aqui na cabine, aposto que ela nem vai se importar, aff, que vergonha, nem respeitam que tem alguém de vela... – Falei resmungando enquanto ia andando sem olhar pros lados. Até que trombei com alguma coisa e cai. Fiquei um pimentão, merda não devia ter colocado esses saltos enormes, que vergonha, não devia ter saído de lá, péssima ideia Virgínia, péssima ideia. Até que vi uma mão estendida, que me ajudou a levantar.

\- Me desculpe não tinha te visto ai. – Falou um moreno forte sorrindo de uma forma simpática.

\- Oh meu Deus que vergonha, eu que peço Desculpas. – Falei, se possível mais corada ainda.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe a pergunta mas não te conheço... – Ele começou, provavelmente se perguntando se eu era nova mas logo descartando a possibilidade, já que não tem alunos novos em Hogwarts.

\- Hmm, é, eu sou nova aqui, era da França. – Falei ficando um pouco mais normal.

\- Ahhh nossa uma aluna nova em Hogwarts?! Que... Diferente! – Ele falou surpreendido.

\- Harry com quem esta falando? – Falou uma garota de costa, era loira, mas quando ela virou pra vir em nossa direção meu mundo caiu, devo ter ficado branca como um fantasma, afinal estava parecendo que eu esta louca ou estava vendo um.

\- Oh meu Deus! – Exclamei em choque.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Povoooooo comentem alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus, sim?! SL falando bem ou mal, qualquer coisa, preciso saber se alguém ainda lê isso ou vou parar, to meio desanimada...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lah Malfoy** \- Ainda não desisti não hahha e to tentando continuar, sempre vou tentar, enquanto der... MUITO obrigada pela review Bjsss : )

**kev2002**\- Espero que você continue sempre gostando... Bjsss : )

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley** \- Bemmmm MUITOOO obrigada pela review que continua me animando a escrever, bom espero que goste do capitulo e tenha um palpite sobre quem é a pessoa que Ginny viu no final haha... milll bjssss : )


	4. Descobertas

**N/A: Sinceramente a música que eu escolhi não é uma das minhas favoritas, mas a letra dela se encaixa perfeitamente na amizade das meninas, enfim é isso ai. Aproveitem a leitura e COMENTEM alguma coisa pfvrzinho.**

**Capitulo 4: Descobertas**

**Música: I Miss You - Beyoncé**

"EU SINTO SUA FALTA

Pensei que coisas como estas melhorariam com o tempo

Mas continuo precisando de você, por que isso?

[...]

Sinto sua falta, como todos os dias

Quero estar com você, mas você está longe

Disse que eu sinto sua falta, loucamente"

\- Blis? – Perguntei fracamente quando ela tinha terminado de se virar, uma lágrima solitária escorreu, eu sentia meus dentes batendo, contendo um soluço.

\- Ginny? – Falou a minha melhor amiga, já chorando, ela sempre fora mais sentimental mesmo, sorri com isso, e comecei a me debulhar em lágrimas também, corri e a abracei. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas sei que chorei bastante enquanto estávamos abraçadas, até que fomos nos soltando um pouco.

-A onde você se meter sua vaca, eu senti tantaaaa a sua falta! Por que não me escreveu mais, por que não me deu noticias?! Por que todo mundo simplesmente esquece que eu existo?! Meu Deus Blis agora que já matei as saudades eu vou te matar pessoalmente. – Falei exasperada e ela riu, riu não gargalhou, e me abraçou de novo me dando um beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu senti tantaaaaa a sua falta Ginny, a escola não é a mesma sem você, a vida não é mesma sem você, sério sinta falta até do seu mau humor matinal minha Taipan. – Ela falou sorrindo brilhantemente e eu não poderia concordar mais com ela.

\- Da pra vocês duas me explicarem o que esta acontecendo? – Falou o tal do Harry confuso.

\- Entra Ginny, fica com a gente vai! Eu preciso te explicar tudo que houve, não vai ser nada fácil. – Falou Blis apreensiva.

\- Blis, eu ainda estou aqui ok?! – Falou o Harry meio divertido. Mas fomos entrando os três na cabine de trem dela.

\- Harry essa é aquela minha amiga, aquela que eu tinha te contado, Virgínia.

\- Nossa, meu Deus, acabei de lembrar quem é ela. – O Harry falou.

\- Então Ginny, foi tudo culpa daquele idiota do seu pai, sem ofensas. – Ela começou quando todos nós já havíamos nos sentado. – Bem foi assim, naquelas férias que a gente parou de se corresponder no ano passado foi tudo porque seu pai foi atrás da minha família, ele me ameaçou, na verdade ele apenas pegou os meus pais, meio que os raptou, foi por muito pouco tempo, já que entramos em um acordo, tipo quando meus pais sumiram ele já veio direto na minha casa falando que tinha descoberto meu segredinho sujo e que ou ficava longe de você ou ele ia matar os meus pais e ainda ia tentar me incriminar, palavras dele, não minha. – ele falou de uma maneira triste.

\- Okay, Blis, eu entendo que eram seus pais e que você os ama muito, mas por que você sei lá não deu um jeito de se corresponder comigo em segredo?! Qualquer coisa cara, você tem ideia de como eu fiquei quando você simplesmente sumiu do mapa?! Eu pensei que você tivesse mesmo morrido sabe, meu pai deu a entender que você tinha morrido. – Falei já começando a chorar novamente, eu não costumava ser muito chorona, mas esse assunto mexia totalmente comigo.

\- Eiii shiuu, não chora Ginny, você sabe que odeio te ver chorar. – Blis falou segurando minha mão – Eu só não te procurei porque seu pai me obrigou a fazer um pacto bruxo, eu e minha família, se eu tentasse te achar de algum modo ou tentasse fazer contato com você através de alguém eu e minha família morríamos, só por isso, seu pai nos obrigou a mudar pra cá, para que nunca mais pudéssemos nos ver, nunca mesmo, eu não recebia noticias de você, quando o sobrenome da sua família aprece em jornais ou algo do tipo eu não consigo ver, tudo por causa do pacto Ginny. – ela se explicou chorando, a essa altura o Harry já tinha saído da cabine, com certeza pensando em nos dar privacidade, muito nobre da parte dele. – Aliás o que você ta fazendo aqui? Seu pai nunca deixaria você chegar perto de Hogwarts.

\- Meus pais morreram Blis, foi um acidente, pra falar a verdade eu não sei direito, eu não quis saber exatamente o que aconteceu, eu acho que ainda estão investigando sobre isso. – Falei começando a parar de fungar.

\- Eu sinto muito por eles Ginny, na verdade por eles não, porque nunca me dei bem com eles, mas eu sinto por você passar por isso. – Falou Blis sincera, ela sempre fora assim – Escuta Ginny, você entende que era a vida da minha família em risco, certo?! Esta tudo bem entre a gente agora, não é?! – Falou Blis um pouco insegurança.

\- Blis, você ta doida?! É claro que estamos de bem, meu Deus, eu senti tantaaa a sua falta, sério passei praticamente o ano inteiro de luta minha Krait! Eu nunca mais vou brigar com você sério. – Falei sorrindo brilhantemente pra ela.

\- Ahhh que bom Ginny, que alivio, sério, to muito feliz, pensei que nunca mais te veria na minha vida e se visse ia me odiar por ter sumido do nada. – Blis falou toda sorridente e feliz.

\- Blis entende uma coisa pra sempre, ok?! Você é minha melhor amiga, eu nunca poderia te odiar garota! – Falei.

\- Quer dizer que você não me trocou pela Haley ou qualquer outra pessoa?! – Falou ela.

\- Não minha Loira, não te roquei por ninguém, pra falar a verdade depois que você sumiu eu fiquei poucos meses falando com a Haley, nos afastamos, e sabe quem virou minha nova "melhor" amiga?! Magie. – Falei debochada.

\- Ginny, eu não acredito que você fez isso, aquela VACA, por que ela virou sua nova "melhor" amiga, ela te chantageou?- Perguntou Blis curiosa.

\- Ela não, meu pai, acredita que eu ia me casar também?! – Falei e Blis gargalhou, Merlin como eu senti falta da minha melhor amiga.

Passamos o resto da viagem pra Hogwarts ali só nós duas contando o que tínhamos feito no tempo em que ficamos separadas, expliquei a história do Dan pra ela, do Draco, expliquei tudo, tudo mesmo. Ela me contou que no ultimo ano tinha vindo estudar em Hogwarts e que caíra na Grifinória, por isso tinha feito amizade com Harry, sim, Harry Potter, os Weasleys e a Hermione Granger, esses eram os que ela falava em especial, já que ela falou que tinha outros amigos, só que esses eram os melhores, quando ela falou sobre seus bests eu engoli em seco, porque reconheci os nomes das conversas com Blás e Draco, essas eram as pessoas que eu estava proibida estritamente de fazer amizade, " Malfoys não se relacionam com sangue ruins, com os Weasleys ou com o menino que sobreviveu", blahblahbalha, eu já tinha falado com Harry Potter e ele foi super simpático comigo, Draco e seus princípios que vão pro inferno, ele que é um idiota, espero que ele se foda, enfim ela também me contou com quem ela já tinha ficado da escola, me contou tudooo, absolutamente tudo que eu perdi. Ficamos um tempão batendo papo até que um ruivo entrou em nossa cabine, um ruivo que tinha a mesma cor de cabelo que o meu e a mesma cor de olhos, que engraçado, pensei comigo mesmo.

\- Oi Blis, que saudades de você, por que não foi lá em casa nas férias? – Ele falou sorrindo pra minha melhor amiga e a abraçando.

\- Ahh Ron você sabe que meus pais são muito preocupados, nessas férias eles estavam bem piores com essa coisa de você-sabe-quem. – Falou Blis séria.

\- Entendo. – Murmurou "Ron" pensativo, até que finalmente ele me notou sentada ali. – Hey quem é você? – Ele perguntou intrigado.

\- Ela é aquela minha amiga Ron, que eu falei, a Ginny. – Falou Blis – Ginny esse é meu amigo Ronald Weasley. – Falou Blis evitando falar meu sobrenome, é acho que ela sabia sobre a encrenca de Malfoys típicos e Weasleys.

\- Prazer. – Falei sorrindo simpaticamente, sorriso que ele retribuiu. Nesse momento entrou o Harry e uma garota dos cabelos castanhos e enrolados, bonita.

\- Esses são Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. – Falou Blis – Essa é minha melhor amiga pessoal, a Ginny. – Ela falou sorrindo e evitando o sobrenome novamente.

\- Então você é o famoso menino que sobreviveu... – Comentei em voz alta meio curiosa.

\- É bem, é o que dizem. – Ele falou sem graça, coçando a cabeça e eu ri dele. – E você é a famosa Ginny que a Blis sempre falou. – Ele falou pra mudar de assunto, eu percebi e ri de novo.

O resto da viagem eu passei conversando com aquele povo e nunca me senti tão confortável em minha vida, Ron parecia um irmão de outra vida, logo de cara nos demos bem, Harry também não ficava para trás, ele era incrivelmente legal, apesar de eu ter conseguido me identificar mais com o Ron e ter mais intimidade com ele, já que percebi que Harry era um pouco tímido, Hermione era muito legal, apesar de já ter percebido que ela era muito certinha eu tinha certeza que nos daríamos bem, afinal deu pra ver que ela tinha um coração de ouro.

\- Eu espero que você vá pra Grifinória Ruiva, - Falou Ron, sorrindo pra mim.

\- Sério? Você todos são da Grifinória?!

\- Com muito orgulho. – Afirmou Harry.

\- Gente mas e se eu não for pra Grifinória? – Perguntei em um tom divertido, mas no fundo estava bem apreensiva, afinal eu não queria ficar em uma casa diferente da de Blis, mas se eu não fosse pra Sonserina e pior ainda se eu fosse pra Grifinória, o Malfoy me matava, o porque de eu o chamar pelo sobrenome?! Simples, to puta com ele.

\- Relaxa Ruiva, a gente só não te aturaria se você pra Sonserina, mas qual é você é muito legal pra ir pra casa das Cobras. – Falou Ron rindo. Engoli em seco, porque eu era uma Malfoy, todos os Malfoys vão pra casa das chamadas cobras.

\- Relaxa Gin, todas as Casas são boas, ele só fala isso porque todos os Weasleys foram pra Grifinória. – Falou Hermione tentando me tranquilizar.

\- Oras todo o Weasley vai pra Grifinória Mione, é tradição, nunca existiu se quer um Weasley que não fosse. – Falou Ron sorrindo de uma maneira orgulhosa. Eu ri nervosamente.

\- Gente estamos chegando? – Eu perguntei, só pra mudar daquele assunto desconfortável.

\- Ahh sim estamos perto. – Blis falou.

\- Eu preciso ir, preciso encontrar meu primo e um amigo ai. – Falei, afinal querendo ou não o Malfoy era meu parente e precisava falar com ele antes de chegar na escola, precisava deixar bem claro que ele não mandava em mim e que eu era um Malfoy diferente, eu falava com quem eu quisesse e ponto final.

\- Afinal quem é o seu primo e seu amigo? Você nos contou toda sua história, mas não falou de quem é parente. – Falou Ron curioso.

\- Meu sobrenome é Malfoy Ron, se isso te responde alguma coisa. – Falei, afinal ele ia descobrir de qualquer jeito, que fosse por mim então, já que na hora da seleção Dumbleodore ia falar meu nome e infelizmente meu sobrenome em voz alta.

\- O que? – Ele perguntou, provavelmente não querendo acreditar em nada do que eu estava falando, todos estavam perplexos, tirando Blis.

\- Bem eu preciso mesmo ir falar com o Malfoy. Não se esqueçam da minha história por favor, eu sei que vocês tem muito problemas com o meu primo, mas garanto que não sou como ele, somos muito diferentes, de verdade! – Falei e me levantei – Pensem nisso, por favor. Te vejo depois Blis. – Falei e Blis sorriu pra mim de um jeito encorajador antes de eu sair da cabine e rumar em direção a cabine de Blás e do Dra.. Malfoy.

\- Oi gente. – Falei entrando na cabine, só estavam Malfoy e Blás lá.

\- Onde você tava Ginny? – Blás perguntou.

\- Por aí, fazendo novas amizades. – Falei misteriosamente. – Escuta Blás meu amor, será que você pode deixar eu falar com o insuportável do meu primo rapidinho?! Sabe como é não vai ser bonito e não quero que respingue veneno em você. – Falei carinhosamente com Blás, afinal eu gostava muito dele.

\- Ás ordens Ginny. – Ele falou e saiu sorrindo divertido.

\- Afinal o que você tem de tão importante assim pra falar a sós?! – Falou Draco de um jeito irônico que me irritou profundamente.

\- Escuta bem o que eu vou falar seu idiota, eu não sou as vagabundas que você come na noite e depois trata como lixo, primeiro porque não sou vagabunda, segundo porque não me comeu e nem vai, terceira eu sou uma MALFOY ninguém me trata como lixo, ok?! Ninguém! Faz isso de novo e eu prometo que vai se arrepender.

\- Ohh to morrendo de medo. – Ele falou sendo irônico. – Vai chamar quem pra acabar comigo seu namoradinho?!

\- Cresce Draco, por favor né, me poupe. Qual é a sua?! Somos primos, temos a mesma idade e o mesmo sangue deveríamos nos dar bem, mas nãooo você fica com ai com sua implicâncias sem sentido, eu queria fazer isso dar certo, queria mesmo, mas você é impossível! – Falei nervosa.

\- Olha Virgínia, eu faço o que eu quiser e o que me der na telha, ok?! Você não tem nada com isso. – Ele falou todo grosso.

\- Olha é ótimo que você saiba disso, porque ai quando você ficar sabendo das minhas novas amizades você não vai poder falar nada, porque como você mesmo disse, se você faz o que quer eu faço o que eu quero também, ok? Ok. – Falei corada de raiva

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele perguntou parecendo estar a ponto de explodir.

\- EXATAMENTE o que você entendeu. – Gritei pra ele. Nesse momento estávamos tão próximo que nossos narizes estavam se encostando, eu olhei pra boca dele e engoli em seco, me virando automaticamente, ficando de costas pra ele, porque era muita tentação. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, só ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

\- Draco... – Comecei já mais calma a falar. – Escuta, eu sei que desde o inicio nós simplesmente vivemos de implicar um com outro, mas isso já passou dos limites, você não acha? – Falei esperançosa, eu não tinha esquecido o que ele tinha me falado antes, mas dava pra relevar, eu queria mesmo ter um parente do meu lado nessa nova etapa da minha vida.

\- Ginny, você tem razão, eu não sei o que me deu pra ser tão grosso, vamos começar do zero ok? – Ele falou quase sorrindo, mas eu notei que ele não tinha pedido desculpas, eu sei que Malfoys não pedem desculpas, mas qual é eu queria um, respirei fundo.

\- Tudo bem, Oi meu nome é Virgínia Malfoy, prazer. – Falei sorrindo e enterrando o que ele tinha dito. Ele sorriu também.

\- Oi meu nome é Draco, prazer. – Ele falou me brindando com o melhor sorriso ala Malfoy – Mas Ginny o que você quis dizer com novas amizades?! – Ele perguntou intrigado, nesse momento sorri amarelo e dei Graças a Merlin que o trem parou e todos começaram a descer, me poupando de responder a pergunta, pelo menos por hora.

Quando desci do trem um gigante super simpático chamado Hagrid me recebeu, foi a primeira vez que vi Dan aquele dia, já que ele estava com o gigante.

\- Oi amor. – ele falou me dando um selinho discreto.

\- Oi Dan. – Respondi sorrindo – Eu sei que não te procurei no trem como eu disse que faria, mas é que houveram alguns imprevistos. – Falei me sentindo culpada, afinal mal tinha me lembrado de Dan.

\- Tudo bem, eu senti sua falta, mas estamos juntos agora. – Ele falou sorrindo.

Fomos andando até o castelo com Hagrid, sim porque a escola era impressionante, um verdadeiro castelo, pelo menos por fora, conversávamos e ele nos explicava sobre o diretor e sobre as regras da escola amigavelmente.

Chegamos em uma porta que estava fechada, era enorme, e uma professora se apresentou como Mcgonagall nos mandando esperar ali que já íamos entrar e fazer a seleção.

\- Ansiosa? – Dan sussurrou.

\- Muito. – Falei baixinho e nervosamente.

\- Podem entrar crianças. – Falou a professora.

Então a porta abriu e começamos adentrar o salão, foi super estranho eu e o Dan entrando no Salão principal só nós dois, porque as crianças já tinham ido, eu estava super nervosa, afinal Dumbleodore devia ter acabado de explicar pros alunos a nossa situação, e qual é, eu nem sabia pra que casa eu queria ir, estava indecisa demais, eu estava com as pernas tremendo, todas as cabeças se viraram em nossa direção enquanto andávamos, eu tive que fazer um esforço tremendo para não corar, foi muito difícil, parei em frente o diretor e ele nem precisou explicar como era feita a seleção, afinal todos do mundo bruxo sabiam como era feita a Seleção em Hogwarts, ele apenas sorriu e cumprimentou nós dois com um aceno de cabeça, chamando o nome de Dan e o mesmo foi, a casa dele deu Sonserina.

\- Virgínia Malfoy. – Oh Deus era eu, era minha vez, eu só não cai por estar super concentrada em não pagar mico, afinal eu estava com o meu salto enorme, caso eu caísse minha gente ia ser o mico do século, sentei no banquinho e colocaram o chapéu seletor em minha cabeça.

**N/A: Se tiver algum erro gramatical ou coisa assim me perdoem, eu estava tão ansiosa em postar logo que nem revisei, e gente POR FAVOR tem vários leitores anônimos ai, sejam caridosos e me falem o que vocês estão pensando, se não for pedir muito...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Acgsampaio**** – Obrigada por não desistir de mim e continuar acompanhando a Fic, espero que você goste do capitulo, que continue sempre me acompanhando hahaha mil bjsss : )**

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley – Obrigada por estar ai me apoiando e me incentivando novamente, espero que esse capitulo tenha atendido suas expectativas, eu não deixaria a Blis morrer assim hahha, pequeno segredo pra você eu tbm não gosto mt do Dan, mas ele é necessário, sobre o Draco ele é um garoto mimado que precisa amadurecer e eu tbm odeio esse lado do gênio dele... hahaha enfim mil bjssss : )**


	5. Segredos

Caros leitores, eu apaguei esses capítulos porque como mencionei no primeiro eu estou reescrevendo tudo, conto com a paciência de vocês, beijoooos! :)


End file.
